AMS-129M Zee Zulu
The AMS-129M Zee Zulu is a amphibious mobile suit variant of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu. It was featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit developed by Neo Zeon as a marine combat mobile suit for high maneuverability and close combat in space. It has the same frame as the AMS-129 Geara Zulu so it is easier to manufacture and maintain. At the same time, the AMS-129M Zee Zulu is equipped with ballast tanks, hydro jets, fins, heat knives and heat claws which allow it obtain a better battle capacity in an aquatic environment. Armaments ;*Heat Claws :Because a Beam Saber can't be use underwater, the Zee Zulu is instead armed with six (eight in novel) Heat Claws, three mounted on either wrist used for close combat. As their name implies, the heat claws rely on the technology of using thermal energy to heat up a metal blade to super-high temperatures. The high heat allows the claws to begin melting the enemies armor on contact, which when combined with the force applied to the attack, can inflict significant damage. ;*Heat Knife :Beside the Heat Claws, the Zee Zulu also carries two Heat Knives, one in each hand. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zee Zulu's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. Because the heat knives do not have the range or the power of the beam saber, the pilot is required to be more precise in their use, relying more on skill than technology. ;*Beam Rifle :The Zee Zulu is equipped with a Beam Rifle, powered by E-Cap. The rifle design seems to be derived from the German StG-44 but it is odd that it has a small, underslung grenade launcher. The rifle fires in fully-automatic with a moderate rate of fire with the color of the beams being yellow. If the E-Cap runs out of energy, it can be replaced with a fresh one stored on the front skirt armor of the MS. Technical specifications indicate that the beam rifle possesses a modular design that allows equipment to be added and removed, thus altering the beam rifles overall abilities. It is normally stored in a waterproof container attached to the backpack. History In UC 0096, a small number of Zee Zulus were given to the Zeon remnants led by Yonem Kirks by "The Sleeves". A squadron of Zee Zulus were escorts for the AMA-X7 Shamblo mobile armor, while it began its rampage at the port of Dakar in UC 0096. Neo Zeon pilot Avril Zek used a Zee Zulu to intercept a RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam during the battle. Only two of the Zee Zulu pilots survived the Battle of Dakar and both of them boarded the Garencieres after the battle. The other two Zee Zulu supported other Zeon remnant forces but were evenutally destroyed by the RX-160S Byarlant Custom during the attack on Torrington Base. Picture Gallery ams-129m-ova.jpg|OVA Version ams-129m.jpg|Novel version Hguc-ams-129m.jpg|HGUC 1/144 AMS-129M Zee Zulu Ams-129m-unequipped.jpg|Zee Zulu (unequipped) Ams-129m-heatclaw.jpg|Heat claw Ams-129m-weaponcontainer.jpg|Weapon container AMS129M Zee Zulu - MS Girl.jpg|AMS-129M Zee Zulu MS Girl Zee Zulu 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129M Zee Zulu Zee Zulu 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129M Zee Zulu Zee Zulu 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129M Zee Zulu Notes *The Dutch word for "sea" is "zee" which reflects the Zee Zulu's amphibious nature. References AMS-129M Zee Zulu - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-129M Zee Zulu - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design sasas9.jpg 67876ZEE4.png External Links *AMS-129M Zee Zulu on MAHQ.net *AMS-129M Zee Zulu on Gundam-Unicorn.net ja:AMS-129M ゼー・ズール